wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Chase The Stars
First Fic! Woop woop!￼ The characters pages are yet to be made. Proloudge The stars twinkled in the sky as two moons shone high. Down, laying in a nest of leaves, was a Nightwing and her egg. Along the Nightwings eyes were teardrop-like markings. Her black scales shone brilliantly under it and the sun. Her blue eyes watched the egg, waiting. She nearly squealed out in joy when she saw a crack race down the egg. Crumble. Crumble. The egg chipped away, as purple eyes began revealing out of the cracks. With a squeak, a Nightwing Dragonet fell out of the remaining shells, and it looked up at the female Nightwing. The new mother smiled. A boy. Her son. She could tell by the lack of teardrop marks that he was a prophet. Her son, telling the future! My, that would be a helpful gift. She stopped when she heard the crumble of wet leaves. No. Not tonight. She snarled, getting up, and looking around, listening to the crunch's of the forests ￼damp floor. She tried to read the vile thoughts of the incoming dragon, but to no avail. She then felt a cold body tackle her, as she yelped and was pushed into the damp floor. The Icewing smiled at her. "Well, hello, Moony! What are you doing here at such a night?" The Nightwing growled, glancing from the confused Dragonet to the Icewing who was on top of her. Suddenly, a black shape tackled the Icewing off of her, just as he was about to use his frostbreath. She got up, looking at her mate, who was holding the Icewing to the ground. The scar on the Icewings eye shined visibly. "Nice try, Scares!" The Icewing laughed. "You really think I was going to not bring back up?" Moony's eyes widened as about 5 other Icewings appeared out from behind the jungles trees. She got her son and brang him close, looking around. Her mate also glanced around, a small trace of fear in his eyes. The Icewing laughed again, and snapped the Nightwings talons, making him howl and jump off of him. Scares got up, and smirked as he looked around at the other Icewings. "5 against 2. We know how that will turn out." Her mate touched Moony's shoulders. "Go. Quickly. I'll hold them off." Moony's eyes widened, and she nodded. The Nightwing looked at the Icewings and growled. "Come get me, Icecubes!" 3 of the dragons came charging at him, growling, snarling, and Moony tried slipping away. She suddenly felt sharp, cold talons trace over her body. Scares was there. She felt him tackle her again, and this time pinned her and her snout in the ground. She still held her son close to her chest. Scares growled. "This is what you get when you cheat." A trilling sound started in his mouth, just as he was ready to pierce Moony's scales at the same time. She heard the faint yelling of the familiar voice before she threw her son away from her, just as she felt her self freeze, and the talons slash at her chest. She took her last breath if air as she looked and saw the shadow of her friend. Scares nodded at his work, and then instantly went for the kid. But then he felt a sharp pain down his cheek. He shouted in horror, falling to the ground, holding his face, writhing in pain. He saw the Rainwings tail disappear around a tree, the Nightwing Dragonet gone. His howls of fury ￼could be heard from miles away. Chapter One WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)